There is a continuing need to increase the fire power availability to individual combat troops to provide strike and defense weapons against targets including armored vehicles, fortified positions, and opposing personnel. To fit such needs, the weapon system must be easily carried and handled, be rugged, and have warhead versatility. Known fin stabilized rockets have provided such a capability to a degree, in that rockets and launchers have been developed that are capable of being used by an individual soldier. However, available rocket weapon systems are designed for longer ranges and utilize rigid launching tubes which are of such length that they must at best be shoulder carried, and are relatively awkward to handle and fire. Additionally, presently available rocket weapon systems are generally not reusable after having once been fired.
It is desired therefore, to have a reloadable rocket weapon system that is usable at ranges to approximately 100 meters that may be easily carried and fired by an individual. Such a weapon system should be safe, compact, simple, and rugged so as to remain serviceable under combat conditions. The weapon system of the present invention fulfills these requirements.